<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Date by ceruleans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415348">First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleans/pseuds/ceruleans'>ceruleans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, and killua wont stop internally monologuing, but still third person u know what i mean, gon likes dropping hints that killua is the love of his life, mainly Killua's pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleans/pseuds/ceruleans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the days they gloss over during chimera ant arc when Gon still couldn't use his nen from his fight with Knuckle and after the... *shivers* Palm date episode. Canon compliant except for maybe they wouldn't be so chipper when the ants are destroying the world and they're powerless to stop it but don't worry about that.</p>
<p>Killua's jealous that Gon took Palm on a date before taking him on a date, so Gon plans him the best date ever, even if Killua's idea of the best date ever is any date that happens to be with Gon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I was watching chimera ant arc with my best friend and we got to the Palm date episode and killugon are talking about how Gon's been on dates before but Killua hasn't, I was like Oh, so they totally go on their first date after this, right? Now I have to write this fic, right? Right? and he was like Yes. So anyways months and months later here she is.</p>
<p>Beta'd by my two best friends you know who you are! But to my knowledge neither of them are writers so I hope they didn't do me dirty lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Killua looked up from a worn paperback he had been skimming a little too intensely, and let his eyes wander to Gon, laying in his bed on top of the sheets. He looked to be playing some game on his beetle phone, and apparently not doing very well as Killua could tell from his furrowed eyebrows. After sighing in frustration, Gon looked up to match Killua’s eyes and his expression shifted into a smile that Killua swore was brighter than the sun shining through the open window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Gon hummed inquisitively. Killua caught himself blushing and turned around to look out at the town they had been staying in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” Killua hummed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon chuckled. “Hm,” he was almost mocking Killua (almost). “Whatcha thinkin about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you let Palm make you go on a date with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon. I’m telling you, it wasn't so bad!” Gon teased. “Really not much different from dates with Aunt Mito or anyone else on Whale Island. It was fun! And I haven’t done anything like that in a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And why is that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Killua maintained eye contact with a bird on a nearby tree. “Yeah I know, but with her?” Killua wished he was holding a neon sign that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m right here dummy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>“How did you know about all the cool stuff you took her to, anyways? We’ve only been here a couple weeks; you knew all the perfect date-y places to go and she still freaked out on you at the end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw most of the places we went when you and I were just walking around! I did end up asking some nice shop owners for tips, too, but yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua looked back down at his book and dog-eared the page. “Maybe we could go do some of that stuff then,” he mumbled. “Since you’re such an expert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Psh,” Gon retaliated. “If you wanted to go on a date with me you should have asked sooner!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Killua started to deny, but he supposed that's exactly what he wanted to do. “W-well fine then, you better plan a date for me that's ten times better than the one with Palm!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon’s eyes beamed. “You bet I will!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gon rolled over in his bed away from the light of the morning sun through the window and opened his eyes to see Killua at the desk in his room again. Killua had been (pretending to) read, but looked up to say good morning when he heard the other stir. “Morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon stretched his arms up over his head. “Morning!” he smiled. “Today’s the day!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today’s gonna be our date, Killua!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua blinked, eyebrows raised, before smiling down at his book. “God, you are so embarrassing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So go get ready, dummy!" Gon chirped. Killua wondered how he was so bright when he had woken up literal seconds ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay," he got up to go to his own room. "See you in a bit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in his own room, Killua shoved aside the candy wrappers and dirty clothes on the floor away with his feet to get into his dresser drawers. Since they’d been staying here for quite a while now, his messiness had gotten away from him and he, intentionally or not, hadn’t found the time to tidy up. He rummaged through his shirts and pants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell, why don’t I have anything to wear? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He normally took a lot of pride in his appearance, but this was a date! He knew he had to look good now more than ever. But he didn’t want to seem like he’s trying too hard either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quick Killua, think of something. Gon’s probably waiting on you already! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked through again and eventually pulled out a gray blazer he’d picked up from a shop a while back that he hadn’t gotten a chance to wear yet. Simple, but classic first date wear. He spent far too long rolling up and unrolling his sleeves in front of the mirror, deciding. After rolling them up one last time, he heard a knock at his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready, Killua?” Gon’s voice came from the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I'm coming,” Killua quickly pulled a pair of shoes on and hopped up to the door. When he pulled it open, he was surprised to see Gon wearing something other than his usual green jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Killua tried to hide his blush. “Look at you dressin’ up.” It was just a denim jacket over another t-shirt, but it was different, and Killua thought different was good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm-hm! This is a special occasion, yanno.” Gon beamed. “And you’re one to talk! You look so good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua smirked. “What, this old thing?” He joked, waving a hand around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon giggled. “Well, what’re we waiting for? Let’s go!” He bounced his backpack up higher on his shoulder and linked arms with Killua to lead him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first destination was, of course, a cute local cafe. Killua blew the steam from his mug of black coffee and breathed in the sweet, comforting air. He had chosen a corner with big soft armchairs and little plants perched on the sills of floor-to-ceiling windows. He knew this was only the first of the things Gon had planned, but if he could stay right there with him forever, he’d be fine with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon was sipping a coffee with just enough whipped cream on top to make it the perfect golden brown when it all melted in together. “Isn’t this place adorable? And their pastries are amazing, too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua looked up at a succulent with a big heart shaped leaf and nodded. “I want to have a big window like this to grow plants someday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh yeah! And we have to have comfy chairs like this too!” Gon leaned back dramatically. “I swear, I could fall asleep in these things.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Mm-hm,” Killua hummed his agreement, leaning back as well. </span><em><span>‘We?’</span></em> <em><span>He just casually assumed that </span></em><span>we</span><em><span> would be getting chairs to put by </span></em><span>our</span><em><span> window.</span></em><span> Not that Killua would have it any other way, he just wouldn’t have been as confident announcing it like that. “That'd be nice.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>With their coffees long gone and the sun slightly higher in the sky, Gon dragged Killua away from the coffee shop. “I know it’s cozy, but I didn’t plan this whole day out for us to spend it at one place!” He joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Killua smiled. “So what’s next then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua’s eyes widened at the vendors lining the street in front of the boys. It was no Yorknew City, but he was still surprised by the hustle and bustle of such a quaint place’s flea market. They took turns yanking each other from stall to stall, making small talk with the sellers and letting themselves get easily distracted by shiny things at other booths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t this remind you of your paladin’s necklace from Greed Island?” Killua called over to Gon, eyeing a pendant with a similar greenish-blue cross on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, it kinda does!” Gon smiled. “You should get it so we can match!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” But Killua was already calculating how much money he would have left after the purchase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After more exploring, Gon hollered over to Killua from a booth that was almost hidden away in a tiny alley. Killua quickly wormed his way through the sparse crowd to the cutest little pottery stall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Killua! They have little pots!” Gon was practically bouncing with excitement. He was holding a white clay pot with a floral engraving on the side. “Wouldn’t this be perfect for our plant window?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! That’s… Perfect.” Killua was in awe, both of the adorable pot and of the boy now asking the seller for a bag to put it in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so happy I saw this place! Now we just need a plant to go in it, huh?” Gon mused, already wandering along through the marketplace.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Killua recognized this place back from when he followed Palm and Gon’s date; the sea firefly tree. The sun was just about to set, and it was even more beautiful when Killua wasn't hiding behind trees in the forest surrounding it. And even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautiful that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> got to be with Gon now instead of Palm. Though this place was also where he fought Rammot and the threat of more ants attacking this peaceful town was always present, Killua couldn’t help himself from letting all those worries melt away when he looked at Gon’s freckled smile under the purple cast of the sunset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait, Killua, someone at the marketplace told me about this tree. It’s amazing as soon as the fireflies come out. Totally breathtaking,” Gon laid back on the blanket he packed for them to sit on and rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua, still sitting cross legged, smiled at the sky. The moon was barely peeking over the treeline when the first firefly fluttered down to light up a branch. It was quickly followed by countless others brightening up every inch of the tree like its own miniature starry sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at them all… Isn’t it perfect?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Killua sighed. “Today has been perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon reached over to Killua’s hand on the blanket and without skipping a beat, Killua’s hand apparently decided to move on its own and rotated to comfortably hold Gon’s. Killua really hoped Gon couldn’t hear his heart pounding. Or see how red his face was.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It’s too dark out for him to see, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killua,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Gon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for protecting me.” The world seemed to freeze for a moment. Gon squeezed Killua’s hand. “I’ve felt pretty lame not being able to do anything for myself lately… But that’s why we have each other, right? So we can always protect each other no matter what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua felt like he might explode. “Yeah,” he choked out. “To protect each other.” The words echoed endlessly in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gon… You don’t have to protect me. I’d never burden you with that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He willed his eyes to stop watering. “Thank you, Gon.” His voice was almost inaudible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night air was starting to chill, and Gon’s warm hand was practically the only thing keeping Killua from shivering, but he’d stay there for a hundred years if they would all be just like right now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading uwu! As you may be able to tell I'm definitely not experienced in writing fic so feel free to critique if there's any wack shit. But um yeah any comments are greatly appreciated thanks!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>